Give Me Everything Tonight
by alexcullen1
Summary: Songfic to Give Me Everything  Tonight  by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. Elena is sad about Stefan being gone so Damon takes her out to make her happy again. Delena fluff! R&R!


**Hey everyone! Yet another song fic! This is a Delena songfic to Give Me Everything (Tonight) by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Love, **

**Alex**

**DISCAMIER: I don't own the Vampire Dairies or the song Give Me Everything (Tonight) by Pitbull and Ne-Yo.**

**Give Me Everything (Tonight)**

"Elena, you must stop moping!" Caroline told Elena who was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

"I'm not moping." She said in a monotone as she took in the not so interesting ceiling above her.

"Yes. You. Are." Caroline said as she got on the bed and pulled Elena into a sitting position.

"Ugh, Care, what the hell?" Elena complained.

"If you don't stop moping, I'm calling in reinforcement." She threatened.

Elena just fell back on the bed.

"Fine. I'm calling in the arsenal." Caroline said as she walked out of the door.

Elena closed her eyes in the peace of quiet. That peace and quiet was short-lived though, when Damon walked into her room. "I hear you've been a little mopey lately."

"Go away, Damon." Elena groaned.

"Nope. I'm here as reinforcement." He said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Caroline called you?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Well who would you call if you wanted to party?" Damon asked with a smirk.

Elena just groaned and turned away.

"Elena, look at me." He said. When she didn't, he continued, "Fine, don't look at me. Caroline called me because she's worried about you. I am too."

She rolled over so she was now looking at him. "I'm fine."

"And that is the biggest lie I've ever heard. You are not fine. And you are going to get out of bed and come dancing with me tonight. I promise that if you just go and relax, you'll have fun. And you'll forget about your life for a while." Damon said.

Elena sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

Damon jumped off the bed, his hands in the air, "Yes, she said yes!" He yelled down the stairs.

Elena could hear Caroline squeal in excitement and come running up the stairs.

"Yes! We're going to get you all hot and sexy to go out of dance the night away!" Caroline exclaimed running over to where Elena now stood.

"I'll be back here at 7 to pick you both up." Damon said. "That's right, Blondie's coming too." He said in response to Elena's surprised look.

"Yes, now get out! We have work to do!" Caroline said as she shuffled Damon out the door.

When they got to the door, Caroline whispered, "Thank you." Damon nodded in response.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Damon was back and both girls were all glammed up and ready to go. They drove to the club and got their tickets to go in. Caroline quickly found herself a boy to play with, leaving Damon and Elena alone.

Damon convinced Elena to leave her barstool and get out on the floor. The danced through fast songs and slow songs. Another dance song came on that actually made Elena smile.

"I love this song!" She exclaimed, moving her hips to the beat.

_Me not working hard?  
>Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak<br>Or, better yet, go to Times Square  
>Take a picture of me with a Kodak<br>Took my life from negative to positive_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<br>_

_Take advantage of tonight  
>Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess<br>But tonight, I can make you my queen  
>And make love to you endless<br>This is insane: the way the name growin'  
>Money keep flowin'<br>Hustlers move aside  
>So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'<br>I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan_

_Excuse me  
>But I might drink a little more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
>And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight<br>Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<br>_

_Excuse me  
>But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight<br>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
>And baby imma make you feel so good tonight<br>Cause we might not get tomorrow_

_Tonight I want all of you tonight  
>Give me everything tonight<br>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
>Let's do it tonight<em>

Damon watched a visible transformation in Elena. She smiled, she enjoyed herself. She thoroughly enjoyed with she was doing. He danced along with her, but he was mesmerized by her movements. She finally looked like the Old Elena. The girl who had fun.

"Whoa. What did you do to her?" Caroline said as she spied Elena dancing to the beat.

"I did nothing, except make her get out there and move." Damon said, fixated on her.

"You really do care about her." She remarked.

"I do. I want to see her happy." Damon said.

"Go dance with her." Caroline pushed him.

He joined Elena and felt her excitement coming off of her in waves.

"Thank you for making me come." Elena said as the song ended. "I feel more alive tonight then in…a long time."

"I'm glad it made you happy." Damon said putting an arm around her.

They kept on dancing, sometimes joined by Caroline, sometimes not. The night wore on, and soon came to a close. Damon dropped Caroline off first, then drove to Elena's.

"Thank you again." Elena said as she and Damon stood on her front porch.

He shrugged, "My pleasure."

"Night Damon." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Elena."

He walked back to his car with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Elena had the same smile as she walked up the stairs to her room.

FIN_  
><em>


End file.
